Block 41: Part 2-Reiwa Generations Forever
'Block 41: Part 2-Reiwa Generations Forever '(2日令和ジェネレーションズFOREVER;2-Nichi Reiwa Jenerēshonzu Foebā) is the 41st episode of ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger''. ''As the title implies, it is the 2nd in a 3 part arc where Southern Cross tries to summon The End of the World as We Know It (or ITEOTWAWKI for short). This episode sees the final television apperance of Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Vuclan, and Kamen Rider Valkyrie as well as a false pre-series cameo by the then current rider ''Kamen Rider Harikēn. Like Tsukuyomi with the Zi-O trio, Izu doesn't retrun with the Zero-One riders. Plot Hurricane has found a forbidden cave and begins to track down the ancient septers with Emente's Help. On the road, they are stopped by a fast dinosaur-themed Kamen Rider before Kamen Rider Vulcan, Kamen Rider Valkaryie, and Kamen Rider Zero-One surround him. They ask the new hero who he is, but Woz steps out of the shadows: "from the fog of the darkest hour of the sentai and the rider rises the fast dinosaur Kamen Rider. Tremble before Kamen Rider Harikēn." Cast * Eejanaika * Takabisha * Thunder Dolphin * Bandit * Hakugei * Stella Ryoshalde * Akira Ryoshalde * Jefu Shinemi * Teri * Rhiddi Hunt * Seji Lilimar * Venom Knight * Ocean Bride Cestria * Child of the Underworld Jasmine * Royal Scientist Galius * Tayio Nasca * Cathedral Guardian Emente Guest Cast * Masaya Kikawada (黄川田 将也 Kikawada Masaya): Takeshi Hongo (本郷 猛 Hongō Takeshi) * Tetsuo Kurata (倉田 てつを Kurata Tetsuo): Kohtaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō) * Nobunaga Shimazaki (島﨑 信長 Shimazaki Nobunaga): Kamen Rider Kuuga (仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Raidā Kūga)-voice * Kōji Seto (瀬戸 康史 Seto Kōji): Wataru Kurenai (紅 渡 Kurenai Wataru) * Nana Yanagisawa (柳沢 なな Yanagisawa Nana): Megumi Aso (麻生 恵 Asō Megumi), Kamen Rider Fubuki (仮面ライダー吹雪鬼 Kamen Raidā Fubuki)-voice * Sougo Tokiwa (常磐 ソウゴ Tokiwa Sōgo): So Okuno (奥野 壮 Okuno Sō) * Geiz Myoukouin (明光院 ゲイツ Myōkōin Geitsu): Gaku Oshida (押田 岳 Oshida Gaku) * Woz (ウォズ Wozu): Keisuke Watanabe (渡邊 圭祐 Watanabe Keisuke) * Aruto Hiden (飛電或人 Hiden Aruto): Fumiya Takahashi (高橋文哉 Takahashi Fumiya) * Isamu Fuwa (不破 諫 Fuwa Isamu): Ryutaro Okada (岡田龍太郎 Okada Ryūtarō) * Yua Yaiba (刃 唯阿 Yaiba Yua): Hiroe Igeta (井桁弘恵 Igeta Hiroe) * Kamen Rider Harikēn * Hurricane Jet Spirit Akacosta: Eejanaika (Henshin), Exu Sabre Midocosta: Takabisha (Henshin), Nara Screw (Hurricane Light) Aocosta: Thunder Dolphin (Henshin), Ocean Rapier (Hurricane Light) Kicosta: Bandit (Henshin), Storm Bazooka (Fire Break) Daiadosta: Hakugei (Henshin), Super Hurricane Stick (Fire Break) Jet Crimson: Draco Soul (Henshin), Dragon Arrow Jet Navy: Acrobat Soul (Henshin), Manta Sword and Shield Notes * This episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Harikēn ''episode 12, which shows another side of the 3-part arc from the perspective of by then Team Hariken. * Ride of the Day: Mythology of Coasters ** This part focuses more on the stories that many coasters are given ** ITEOTWAWKI, which would be used as a joke in this episode, was used in teaser material for Kings Island's latest roller coaster, Polaris, is such an example * This is the first time the new rider makes a "pre-series cameo" in an episode of ''Super Sentai and after his series debuts ** However, the time of year this is set, mid-august, is roughly when the new rider would make his first appearance by meeting his predecessor * No footage from this episode was used in Blackout, but that episode still takes story elements of this arc into account See Also * Blackout-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart (Story) Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Team-Up Category:Pre-series cameo